


New Phones and New Perspectives

by rocknrollout



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve is not a helpless flower, Tony just wants to be helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollout/pseuds/rocknrollout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve may need help with technology in the 21st Century sometimes, but that doesn't mean he's helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Phones and New Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy summary is crappy.
> 
> This is a prompt from black-widow-romanoff on Tumblr: "Tony trying to explain to Steve how a phone works"

When Steve had pulled him aside one day and asked if Tony could show him how to work his new phone, Tony had agreed. He’d even set aside three hours of his day to make sure he could properly teach Steve what to do. He had wrongly assumed that it would take Steve ages to understand even the basic commands for the newest StarkPhone model.

Fury had originally given Steve an old blackberry. You know, one with a small-ass screen and a fucking keyboard. Tony still gags at the thought of someone using that crap in his Tower. When Stark Industries released the StarkPhone 4, Steve had been first in line to get one.  
  
They were in Tony’s workshop, since it was where they were least likely to be disturbed by wondering Avengers. Tony had a couch tucked against the wall, where he normally took small naps when he didn’t want to leave just yet. That’s where they were now.  
  
"This is how you turn it on," Tony said, holding the phone at an angle so he could hit the buttons and make sure that Steve had a clear view of the phone.  
  
”Yeah, Natasha showed me that. I need to know how to connect the data from my old phone to this one,” Steve leaned closer to Tony, probably to get a better look at the screen. He pulled out the blackberry from his back pocket, holding it in front of him. He tapped it lightly on one knee. “Can you transfer contacts from one company’s phone to another?”  
  
Tony was honestly surprised. He didn’t even think Cap would know what contacts were. “Yeah, just need the SIM card,” Tony reached for the blackberry, but Steve had already begun to remove the back off the phone. _Oh god, he’s gonna break something._  “Here, let me—”  
  
"Here you go," Steve interrupted, handing Tony the small plastic card.  
  
"O…kay," Tony mumbled, taking the card from Steve. "Who taught you how to take out a SIM card? Who taught you what one was in the first place?" He asked, truly bewildered.  
  
Steve chuckled lightly; it was almost sheepish. “I couldn’t sleep one night, so I opened up my phone and looked up every piece I came across.”  
  
Tony made a soft sound like he was mildly impressed. “Well, _damn_ , Rogers. Good job not destroying the thing.”  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Steve said sarcastically. "Now, can you please help transfer my contact? I’m sick of asking who it is every time someone texts me."  
  
"Yeah, here," Tony said, swiping across the screen with the thumb holding the phone. "I installed a new software onto all StarkPhones, to be able to scan any SIM card and install the data onto itself. Like so," Tony held the SIM card out, with the chip facing up. The StarkPhone beeped once, twice, then reset itself. When it turned back on, all of Steve’s contacts, photos and messages were in their proper place. "And voila!"  
  
Tony handed Steve his phone and tossed the SIM card in the trash bin a few feet away. “Anything else, Cap?” There must be more questions; this tech wasn’t easy to figure out, even for someone born in this century.  
  
Steve spent a minute scrolling through his phone, checking to make sure that everything was in fact there. Tony leaned back into the arm of the couch and didn’t see what Steve was suddenly typing. Until he heard a ding from inside his back pocket.  
  
He pulled his phone out and saw that he’d gotten a new text from "Capsicle." It was a smile emoticon. He looked at Steve, who had somehow managed to silently cross the workshop. Steve turned around, smiled, and thanked Tony for helping him. He walked out the door and threw one last sentence towards Tony before he entered the elevator.  
  
"See you at dinner, Shellhead."

That was when Tony learned that Steve Rogers wasn’t as helpless as he had thought.

 


End file.
